(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positionable power screwdriver and in particular to one having a mechanism which can actively retain the housing portions in a plurality of positions with respect to one another thereby enabling it to be operated in various positions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The screwdriver is a tool for driving screws that consists of a handle or power tool with a metal rod shaped at the tip to fit into the head of a screw. However, it is difficult to use a screwdriver in some spaces due to restricted space. Even when able to position the screwdriver, maneuverability is difficult and it is hard to apply sufficient force to turn the screwdriver.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a positionable screwdriver which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.